Dance For Me
by b A b ik A o R i
Summary: Inuyasha Tatsumi is famous singer with a gifted talent to dance. One day, his girlfriend and his partner in dance, Kikyou, left him leaving Inuyasha with a broken heart. That is until he met her….
1. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Inuyasha Tatsumi is famous singer with a gifted talent to dance. One day, his girlfriend and his partner in dance, Kikyou, left him leaving Inuyasha with a broken heart. That is until he met her….

Major Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kaori (Inuyasha Twin Sister), Kurama, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga and Ayame

Minor Characters: Kikyou, Myoga, Keade, Kagome's mom (Aya), Souta, Totousai, Inutashio, Inuyasha's mom etc…

ENJOY THE STORY -!!

Dance for Me

By, .:. b A b ik A o R i .:.

Chapter One: Broken Heart

"What did you just say Kikyou, I can't hear you?" a very irritated half-demon asked his girlfriend while watching TV

"Inuyasha, I don't think things are working between." Kikyou repeated

"WHAT?? YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO SHOUT."

"WHY DON'T YOU TURN OFF THE TV"

"NO WAY!! THIS IS THE BEST PART."

Kikyou went and took the remote from Inuyasha's hand and turn off the TV.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR KIKYOU? I WAS WATCHING THAT YOU KNOW"

"Yes I know, but there is something I have to tell you."

"What it is that is more important than my movie?"

"Things are not working between us; I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha ask with a surprise look on his face

"Things are just not working between us, I mean you are the star and I am just a girl who dances by your side. So I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"But Kikyou, things are going great between us. Everyone thinks we are the perfect couple!"

"Well that what people think, but it's that true? We have a fight at least 3 times a week and it can be over the littlest thing and it just not working out. We are just wasting our time when we can be doing something that is worthwhile. I really don't think we should see each anymore."

"You are still gonna have to since you are my dance partner, beside can't you give us another chance?"

"Sorry, I have given us too many chances and the result is the same. I am gonna quit as your dance partner and move to America to further my study in history.

"But you are the only one in the whole team that can keep up with me. C'mon Kikyou, please don't leave me!"

"Sorry, I have made up my mind and you are gonna have to find someone else. Goodbye, Inuyasha! I am sure we can still be friends." That was the last time Inuyasha ever saw her in Japan.

That was about three months ago when Kikyou left Inuyasha to go to America. The breakup between them was all over the news and stay as the headline for 3 weeks. Everyone was mad that they broke up, they seem like the perfect couple and they are never seen without the other one in public. Since the broke up, Inuyasha has changed. He no longer wants to sing, dance or to do anything else. He sits around in the big mansion of his either moping around or getting himself drunk. His sister, Kaori, tries to get him to do something rather than sitting around the house doing nothing but he just yelled at her telling her to leave him alone.

Inuyasha rarely leave the house anymore, he only leaves the house if there's a show or interview or something like that. And if he dose leave the house, he would act as if the break up didn't happen and he couldn't careless if Kikyou is with him or not, no matter how much it hurts inside. Everytime he comes back from any public appearance, especially if any reporter asked about the whole Inuyasha and Kikyou thing, he would just lock himself up in his room.

And today was no exception.

"How long until he realizes that Kikyou is gone and won't come back? He can't go locking himself up for the rest of his life just because someone asks him about Kikyou." A girl with long brown hair with silver highlight and almost honey eyes ask to no one in particular

"I dunno Kaori! Maybe tomorrow, maybe forever, who knows! All I know right now it's that if he doesn't find a replacement for Kikyou then the concert is gonna go down the drain." A boy with black hair tied up in a little pony tail answered. "Sesshomaru, you are the smartest in here right now, why don't you think of a plan to get him over Kikyou?"

"Miroku, you think I didn't try already! That dofus won't listen to anyone beside Kikyou. Beside, I got better things to do any worry about Inuyasha right now! Like directing my latest film" Sesshomaru answered

"Well, we gotta do something to get him out of his room." Kaori said

"He can't stay in there forever Kaori. When he is hungry, he'll come out so don't worry" a girl with long raven-brown hair said comfortly

"Trust me Sango; I'm not worry about him at all. It's just that I wanna get my Final Fantasy X back!" Kaori said simply

"Oh than never mind"

"Still, if we don't find a replacement for Kikyou, the concert is still gonna go down the drain. Not single one of us is able to keep up with him beside me and Kaori. Brother and sister grinding, don't mix or is man grinding man." Suddenly, a boy with flaming red hair and bright green eyes said

"Geez Kurama, like we didn't know that before!" Sango sighed

Inside Inuyasha's Room

"_Why won't they shut up about the concert thing?" _Inuyasha thought "_who gives a shit about some concert!"_

Kikyou

That is reason why everyone is so concern about this concert and the reason why he is so miserable. Every since she left, things changed in him and he knew it. He started drinking more and more. Drinking was his way of escaping reality.

But who was he joking?

No one, she left for good and he knew it. But somehow, he can't get over it and drinking makes him forget about everything. Drinking was the answer to his problem.

"_Why Kikyou, why did you leave me? Do you know how much I hate you right now?" and _tears start spilling from his face. _"But you know I could never hate you right. It this your way of torturing me_?"

Then again, maybe if he paid more attention to her then maybe she wouldn't have left.

"Please come back to me, my Kikyou." He cried softly

Here is the first chapter for ya, I think did okay for my first fanfic. Please review so I know what to work on. Of course, I like it better without the flames so. Also, I am really bad at this whole editing and revising so if anyone would like to help me edit my story. That be great so!!!!! If anyone is up for the job please e-mail or IM me kk! Thanks for reading

PeAcE oUt,

.:. b A b ik A o R i .:.


	2. Club Bleue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own Kurama from YYH or any song I used in this story

Thanks everyone who reviewed, I feel so happy right now! As for the my Kikyou part, it is just a one time thing so it won't happen again! And for the pairing of the story… well, you guys will see. I'll announce the pairing later on even though I think it's very obvious. One last thing: **EDITOR IN NEED**, I really need an editor because I suck at English and editing story. If anyone wants to help me out, please email/ AIM/ tell me in the review section. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Before y'all continuing on reading, there are somethings that need to be clear up first. First, Inuyasha has two sibling including Sesshomaru and his twin sister Kaori. Second, Kaori is personal chorographer (sp?) for Inuyasha. Miroku is the manager and personal trainer. Sango is the publicist (someone who control what the media knows about the star, I think… hehe) Kurama is another personal chorographer for Inuyasha, sometime a part of the dancers when performing. Sesshomaru is a director and Rin… I dunno yet… I'll get back to that later

On to the story

Dance for Me

By, .:. b A b ik A o R i .:.

Chapter Two – Club Bleue

"Please come back, my Kikyou." Inuyasha cried softly

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a soft knock on his door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, SESSHOMARU?" he yelled sensing it was his older brother

"Get out of your room" he said simply

"NO"

"Get out of there"

"I said NO!"

"Fine, just don't go crying to me when your career goes down the drain because you are upset over some girl."

"Kikyou is not just some girl, she is my…"

"Ex-girlfriend! Inuyasha, you know that it's over. Don't beat yourself over it!" another voice said

"Why the hell do you guys care whether I get over Kikyou or not?"

"Because you are hurting yourself!" the same voice said

"No I am not, Kaori."

"Getting drunk, not eating for days at a time is hurting yourself!" Sesshomaru said simply

"Why do you guys care then?"

"Because you are my brother, and I want my final fantasy X back! Owww, what did you do that for Kurama."

"We are trying to get Inuyasha to get out of the room, not for you to get some game." Kurama said

Getting fed up of their conversation, he got up and opened the door.

"Leave me alone!" he said, not a command but rather a request

"Not until you get out of your room." Kurama said

"Just leave me the f--k alone" Inuyasha said angrily

"Fine, have it your way! Let's go Kaori, Kurama." Sesshomaru ordered

The three finally left, Inuyasha needing some fresh air, he went out to the balcony.

"_How can they just tell me to get over someone I love so easily?" _Inuyasha thought _"We've been through so much together, how can you just leave me like that?"_

15 years. That how long they have known each other. Since they were just little kids, they have been the best of friends. They were finally an item three years ago, right after Inuyasha make it big in the music industry. Kikyou has been with Inuyasha every step of the way. Kikyou joined the dance crew just so she can be by Inuyasha side knowing she wasn't a very good dance. Kikyou wasn't born a natural dancer but with Inuyasha unusual dancing ability, he helped her to become one of the hottest dancers around.

…But things changed…

Inuyasha had gotten more famous by the second and Kikyou is still just a dancer by his side. Inuyasha rarely pay attention to her anymore, he is so focus on his career that he couldn't careless about others, even Kikyou.

Guess Kikyou couldn't handle it anymore

"I'm sorry Kikyou." He said softly

--Sesshomaru and the others--

Sango and Miroku are sitting silently in the living room when Sesshomaru, Kaori and Kurama returned.

"How did it go? I see you guys didn't get any scratches or anything?" Miroku asks

"Can't you be more serious sometimes Miroku?" Sango said in an oddly annoyed tone

"Of course I can my dear Sango. Anything for you!" he said while one of his hand wandered to Sango's, let just said, private part.

The moment Miroku had made contact, out of nowhere, a fist was headed Miroku's face and he went flying straight to the back of the room

--.--lll

"Remind me never to get on Sango's bad side, k?" Kaori asked the two male standing next to her

"Only if you will." Kurama answer

"Deal!"

"Anyways, how did it go?" Sango asked

Sesshomaru just shake his head

"Was it that bad?" Miroku got back up from the back of the room while rubbing his face

"No, he just kept on telling us to leave hem alone." Kurama stated

"That is not like our Inuyasha at all. See what can a girl to do ya." Kurama sighed

"What that supposed to mean?" Kaori snapped

"Nothing" Kurama was avoiding Kaori eyes

"Well, I tried and tried and Inuyasha is still the same. My job is done so if you guys don't mind, I'll be in my room." With that, Sesshomaru left the room

"Now what?" Miroku asks

"Maybe we can go hold some kind of audition for a temporary dancer for him?" Kaori suggests

"That's not a bad idea!" Sango pipe up

"What about Inuyasha? Think he'll approve, because apparently he doesn't want to replace her!" Kurama said

"who cares what he thinks, I am the manager and he has to listen to me!" Miroku said proudly

"Ok, I'll set up some kind of audition for two days from now then. It's that alright with everyone?" Kaori asks

They all nodded while Kaori scribble something in her neat looking planner of hers

"The audition is gonna be at 5:30 P.M, 'kay everyone?"

"Sure, no prob!" Kurama said

--Audition day--

"Thank you… Er… Mr. Watanabe. You were great but we are looking for a 'female' dancer." Kurama said nervously as the male dancer looking at him with loving eyes

"That's ok Mr. Tsuzitani! But you know what can make me feel better?" staring at Kurama

"I'm sorry… No"

"You can go on a date with me!" Watanabe said cheerfully

o . O

Kurama jaw dropped to the ground, while Kaori, Sango and Miroku were trying very hard to suppress their laugh

"I'm sorry Mr. Watanabe as much I would love to go on a date with you, I can't." Watanabe was heart broken and was on the verge of tears, Kurama continued,"I only date... ummm… the opposite sex." Trying to say it in a way so he won't be hurt.

But as soon as those word get our of Kurama mouth, Watanabe soar out the room with a teary face. The others couldn't hold it anymore and they just burst out laughing.

"Kurama, why did you…hahahaha….make your girlfriend cry. That is no way to treat a 'lady'" Miroku laugh so hard that his stomach starts to hurt

"Say it one more time Miroku, then you'll find that your dream of having kids gone" Kurama threaten while glaring at the girls. "We've been here for three hours already and none of them is good enough. Man this is hard"

"Yea, no one seems to be up for the job. But I gotta sayKurama girlfriend was pretty good." Kaori comment

"Haha, very funny! Sent in the next girl Sango please." Kurama instructed

The audition has started over three hours ago and it is nearly eight. They still haven't found anyone good enough. There are only about three more girls left and none of them look very promising. Sango went out side to call the next girl for the audition.

"Is there a Ms. Asako Ohgami here?" Sango asked the remaining girls

"That me!" an elderly looking woman stands up "It is my turn already? I have only fallen a sleep couple minutes ago"

Sango remember seeing her at the beginning of the audition she had fallen asleep already and sweatdropped "Follow me please Ms. Ohgami."

In the audition room, Kurama and Kaori, who are the judges for the audition, were sitting at the very end of the room and Miroku sitting by their side. When they saw Sango walking in with a woman who seem to be in her early 50's they all sweat dropped.

"Ah… Ms. Ohgami right?" Kaori asks

"Mrs. Ohgami" she corrects "I'm married already so."

"'kay Mrs. Ohgami, just hand Ms. Sango, the lady who walk you in, the music that you prepare and just tell us something about yourself." Miroku asks

"Well, I am 54 years old and previously attended The Art Institute for 4 years studying Dance. Perform in a couple of musical production the Swan Princess and the Nutcracker when I was younger."

"Very impressive, Mrs. Ohgami. And could you tell us why you want to dance with Inuyasha in the upcoming concert?" Kurama asks

"I love Inuyasha" that all she said

"Oh… just tell me when you are ready." Kaori said

"Get started then, I ain't getting any younger you know"

Sango put the C.D in the C.D player and press play. When the music started, Ohgami starts by doing a couple of ballet moves. As the music got faster, her moves got faster also turning ballet into hip-hop and eventually into break dancing. Kaori and the others were amazed by this woman, even though she is old but her moves are young and hip. You can see in her eyes that she truly love dancing and had great respect for it. When the music ended, everyone was clapping and deeply impressed.

"That was amazing Ms. Ohgami! You are a great dancer." Kurama compliments

"Thanks, so did I make it?" she asks

Even though she is an amazing dancer but she is way too old to be dancing with Inuyasha. Not wanting to hurt the old lady, Miroku lied "Mrs. Ohgami, that was a great performance and we'll get back to you ASAP after talking to Inuyasha himself."

"Okay! Thanks a lot for giving me this chance to perform again." She said as though she saw through Miroku's lies "goodbye"

With that, she left the room leaving everyone speechless. They all feel bad for not letting her make the audition. Even if she did, Inuyasha will not approve of her anyways. The last couple of audition didn't go so well. One of the girls sprains herankle while the other throws up in the middle of the dance. Let just said that they can never look at cheeseburger the same way again. At the end, they found no one. Feeling all stress out, the four of them decide to go have a drink in a near by popular bar/night club called Club Bleue.

Right outside of the club stands a very long line of people waiting to get in. But being related to Inuyasha does have its advantage. They went into the bar using the backdoor plus avoiding the long line outside. Inside the bar is just as crowded as it is outside. Wanting some privacy, they got into one the VIP room and got a clear view of the stage and the stage is being set up for some kind of performance.

"Hi my name is Hojo, and I'll be your server today. Would you guys like some drinks to start off the night?" the waiter Hojo asks

(a/n: I'm only kid and I don't drink so if I got the drinks wrong, I'm sorry!)

"Yes, a long island ice tea please." Sango ordered

"Just a bottle of beer is fine." Miroku said

"I feel like drinking strawberry margaritas tonight!" Kaori ordered

"Beer is fine." Kurama said

"Two beers, strawberry margaritas and a long island ice tea! Your order will be ready in a moment." Hojo repeated the order

"Excuse me, but do you know why today is so crowded?" Sango asks the waiter

"Yes, because tonight we have live performance today!"

"I thought you guys have live performance every Friday. The last time we were here, and it wasn't that crowded"

"I guess it is just one of those days. Well I better go get you guys' order now." He left the room

"I wonder who is performing today?" Kurama asked

"I dunno; guess we'll see in a second." Sango said

--somewhere backstage--

"Hey Rin, can't you help me zip up the zipper on this skirt please? I just can't seem to zip it up!" a girl with raven hair and ocean blue eyes asks. She was wearing a pink schoolgirl pleated mini skirt, a white halter top and light pink mid-calf fur trim boots. She also has on a light pink cabbie hat on to top it off.

"Sure of course. There you go" the girl name Rin help her zip up the zipper and said

"So how are you feeling tonight? This is the first time you perform in front ofa crowd this bigright?"

"If I am telling you that I'm fine and not nervous at all then I'm lying." The girl answers "It is a big crowd but I gotta start somewhere right?"

"That true! Well just relax and do what you did in rehearsal this morning then you'll do fine"

"Thanks Rin!"

"No problem!"

Suddenly everyone outside got quiet and a loud voice said "Welcome everyone and thanks for coming to Club Bleue tonight. First off, we have a real treat for y'all. A young singer with a voice of an angel, moves like the devil and a bright future. And now, please put your hands together and welcome the one and only, Kagome Higurashi"

"Well, there is my cue, I better go now. Wish me luck Rin."

"Don't worry, I will. Break a leg Kagome." Rin said as the young performer run out onto the stage getting ready.

Everyone clapped when she got on stage and the light dimmed. As the applause slowly die. The music begins and so did she….

I'm just a simple girl  
In a high tech digital world  
I really try to understand  
All the powers that rule this land  
They say Miss J's big butt is boss  
Kate Moss can't find a job  
In a world of post modern fad  
What was good now is bad

Kagome is dancing gracefully, like she was born to dance. She is doing a little of J. Lo, and a little bit if Beyonce here and there so show her slim body off a little

It's not hard to understand  
Just follow this simple plan

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

Lalalala  
Lalalala  
Lalalalalalala

You look at me  
but you're not quite sure  
Am I it or could you get more?  
You learn cool from magazines  
You learn love from Charlie Sheen

If you want me let me know  
I promise I won't say no

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

As the music got more intense, so did her moves. She shakes her ass and moving down showing her flexibility. She got up in one swift movement. Moving to the beat as ifshe was bornto do this.She sings

You got something that you want me to sell  
Sell your sin. Just cash in.  
You got something that you want me to tell  
You'll love me. Wait and see.

If you want me  
Don't play games  
I promise  
it won't be in vain  
Uh-uh-uh

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

Just follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction

Finally, the music ended and everyone applause for the young singer. Kagome was feeling proud of herself and thankful that she didn't mess up on her first performance. Getting all pump up from the applause she said "Thanks everyone, are you guys ready for more."

The whole crowd went crazy and said "YEAH"

"Then let's get this party started" and the singer begins again, this time more upbeat than the other one.

--Back in the VIP room--

"Guys, I think I just foundus a dancer for Inuyasha" Kaori said after witnessing an excellent performance

"Yes, I think you're right" Kurama said

"Oh yeah, did you see her ass! Man that's round!" drools was coming out from Miroku mouth

Smack

"Owwwwww"

"Pervert" Sango mumble

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is chapter two for y'all. I know that Kagome is kinda of slutty dancer but how else can she show off some moves? Sorry if that offend anyone. I also don't know how to write dance move, I can only dance them so sorry again if the dancing part sucks. Also another note: If anyone don't like that Inuyasha is hook on Kikyou, it is necessary for later part in the story so. Thanks for reading an don't forget to review!!

PeAcE oUt,

.:. b A b ik A o R i .:.


	3. Inuyasha Partner!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own Kurama from YYH or any song I used in this story

I'm back everyone, thanks to those who reviewed. Also big thanks to FreetheSoul888 the fanfic is finally edited. Thank you! Someone ask that are Kaori and Kurama dating? The answer is… No, not currently. I have finally decided what Rin's role is; she is a lifelong friend with Kagome and a fashion designer. She designs every outfit that Kagome has worn when performing. She and Kagome live together in an apartment in Tokyo. I don't think I have mentioned this but this story takes place in Tokyo, I have never been to Tokyo before so if I get anything wrong, sorry!! Side note: Sango, Miroku, and Kurama all live with Inuyasha. Since they are his personal "workers."

Enjoy the story!!

Dance For Me

By.:. b A b ik A o R i .:.

Edited by FreetheSoul888

Chapter 3 – Inuyasha's Partner?!

"Guys, I think I just found us a dancer for Inuyasha. And somehow, she looks so familiar!" Kaori said after witnessing an excellent performance by Kagome Higurashi.

"Yes, I think you're right. She does look like someone" Kurama said

And suddenly it hit them.

"She looks just like Kikyou!" Miroku said shockingly

"She is a natural born dancer and looks like Kikyou. She'll be great for Inuyasha! Not to mention she is a great singer too." Sango said excitedly

"Her moves are so smooth and practically flawless." Kaori comments

"We have to get her to the concert with Inuyasha. Any ideas as to how?" Kurama asked.

"She is probably a big fan of Inuyasha, so as soon as we mention his name she'll say yes right a way." Miroku said as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

But only god knows how wrong he was.

At the end of the performance Kagome went backstage and saw Rin waiting for her. She walked towards Rin with the biggest smile on her face. She had sung 4 songs and made no mistakes on any one of them.

"Rin, how did I do? I don't think I made any mistakes except that I was kinda slow on the second verse for Intuition." Kagome asked not sure what others thought about her performance

"It was awesome, you looked like you were born to sing and dance on stage." Rin complimented her

"Thanks Rin."

"Here, why don't you go back to the dressing room? There are some people who want to see you for some important matter!" Rin told the young singer.

"Important matter? Uh oh, did they say who they were?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, only that they are here to represent someone and they looked pretty serious. Do you know who they are?"

"Not sure, but I think it might be my old employers. I kinda forgot to tell them that I was quitting… oops." Kagome said nervously.

"Well I'll go with you just in case okay?"

Kagome nodded and they made their way back to the dressing room. As soon as they walked into the room they saw four people sitting by the make-up table, obviously waiting for Kagome. She walked towards them, feeling relieved since they were not her old employers.

"I assume you guys are the ones looking for me?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, my name is Miroku Nakamura. This is my assistant Sango Yamamoto." Miroku introduced.

"Since when am I your assistant? Dream on you…" Sango's face suddenly turned red and steam was coming out of her head.

--Smack--

"Keep your hand off my ass you stupid pervert." Sango glared at the currently unconscious pervert.

O . o

"……." Kagome and Rin were speechless

"Don't mind them too much, this happens everyday. Hi, my name is Kaori Tatsumi and this is Kurama Tsuzitani." Kaori held her hand out and Kagome shook it.

"Pleasure is all mine. I'm Kagome and this is Rin." She points to Rin.

"Hi Ms. Tatsumi and Mr. Tsuzitani, pleased to meet you." Rin greeted.

"Just call me Kurama and her Kaori, no need to be all formal" Kurama said.

"So, why are you guys looking for me? For a second I thought you guys were my old employers" Kagome asked.

"Well, the four of us originally came to get a drink. But when we saw you dancing on stage, we just had to see and talk to you about something very important." Sango informed the girl.

"See and talk to me? Wait a minute, you guys look so familiar and so does the last name Tatsumi! Ahhhh… who else has that last name?" the frustrated girl said.

"I guess it should, because Inuyasha Tatsumi is my twin brother!" Kaori chuckled.

"THE Inuyasha Tatsumi is your brother!? The one that just broke up with Kikyou Matsuo!" Kagome gasped, realizing what this could mean.

Ever since the first time she laid eyes on the T.V and saw people dancing and singing, she instantly knew that being a performer was what she wanted to do. Being famous doesn't matter to her, but performing does whether it is just a school play or a T.V show. She just wants to get out there and do her thing. She started taking dance lessons when she was just a little kid and had been dancing ever since. She joined the choir when she was in middle school and during her high school years, she was in all the school plays and musical productions and starred as the main character for the last four plays.

"Oh my gosh! So that means you are the sister of Sesshomaru too? How cool is that! I'm a big fan of his, especially his latest file, god I love it" Rin squealed suddenly.

"No need to sound so surprised or anything." Miroku said, trying to be modest.

"But anyways, we are here because we have a situation on our hands and we need your help Ms. Higurashi!" Kurama said seriously.

"My help? Why do you guys of all people need my help?" Kagome asked with a confused look.

"Well, as you already know, Kikyou and Inuyasha broke up right?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded. "Kikyou was also Inuyasha's dance partner. Well since the break up, Kikyou quit as his dance partner. Inuyasha is a very gifted dancer so not everyone can keep up with him. We've audition today but no one seems to be good enough for the job but…"

"That was until we saw you up there tonight!" Kurama interrupted.

"Me?" Kagome said and was even more confuse now than before.

"Yes, we saw you dancing up there and you were just amazing. We just audition over 300 girls today and none of them has the joy for dancing like you. That is why we want to hire you as Inuyasha's dance partner for the upcoming concert which is in three months!" Kaori finally asked the girl.

"WHAT!? YOU WANT TO HIRE ME AS INUYASHA'S DANCE PARTNER!!!??" Kagome practically screamed. "Whoa… this is too much for one day!" she walked over to the closest chair and sat down.

"And with your singing ability, you and Inuyasha can become a duet! This is great!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Me and Inuyasha, a duet! Again this is WAY too much for one day." Kagome said as she just kept shaking her head.

"You know, most girls would die for the job and you are just sitting there thinking!" Miroku said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know who he is. Heck, I don't even really know what he looks like? I just know him from all my friends who talk about him non-stop. I am so absorbed in dancing, singing and my job, I hardly have time to do anything else let alone watch T.V or pay attention to the gossip and stuff."

O.O

"You don't know who Inuyasha is Kagome?" Rin asked. "Wow, he is only the hottest celebrity around!"

"I haven't really paid attention to things like that in a long time. And like I said before, I only know him because you talk about him. All I know is that he is a singer who dated Kikyou, and kinda what he looks like!" Kagome admitted.

"This could be a problem. The good thing is that you look just like Kikyou, except for the eyes." Kaori observed.

"Yup, you have blue while hers are gray." Kurama said.

"So, are you gonna accept the offer Ms. Higurashi?" Sango asked.

"Please just call me Kagome. I still have to think about this a little more. I'll get back to you guys on that. I'm too tired to make important decisions like this right now." Kagome said.

"That's fine, this is a big deal after all. You can just call me on this number if you need me or anything Ms. Kagome." Miroku winked while one hand hands her a business card and the other made its way to Kagome's bottom.

"Thanks Miroku, I'll definitely put a lot of thinking into thi... ahhhh! You pervert!" Suddenly Kagome's face turned a bright red color. She slapped him right across the face, and she wasn't the only one. Sango had also punched him in the head from behind. Miroku fell unconscious onto the floor.

"If I were you Kagome, I'll be more careful around 'him'. He is the most perverted, lecherous guy you'll ever meet in your whole entire life." Sango muttered.

"I noticed but thanks anyways."

"Well, just promise us that you'll put a lot of thinking into this because we really need you!" Kurama said.

"I will don't worry." Kagome reassured them.

"That's good to know!" Kaori said happily, "it'll be cool working with you since I am the chorographer for Inuyasha."

"Really, that would be awesome! I mean being you're so young."

"Well I am, but I've been dancing ever since I could walk." Kaori said proudly.

"It's getting late and I'm really tired now, I better get going home. I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can think clearly."

"Would you like to bare my child Sango, Kaori, Rin and Kagome?" Miroku mumbled while he is still unconscious.

-- -- lll

"Is that normal? Do you think his brain is damage from the blow you gave him?" Rin asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, he's fine. He gets these hits from me everyday. I just can't believe that the pervert is still a pervert when he is unconscious." Sango muttered.

"If he's asking this kind of question when he is unconscious, think what he thinks about when he is asleep?" Kurama grinned.

"Trust me, I don'twanna know!" Kaori said. "We better go too, it is getting late and I'm tired as well from all these auditions we did today. Bye Kagome, hope to hear from you soon."

"Bye guys!"

Everyone waved to her except Miroku who was unconscious, Kurama picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. While they were walking out the door, one of Miroku's wandering hands made its way to poor Kurama's… butt. Kurama's veins were popping, and steam was coming out of his ears. He dropped Miroku like he was a burning hot coal.

"Wow my dear Sango, I never knew your butt was so firm and strong. The last time I touched it, it was soft." Miroku mumbled again.

Both Kurama and Sango had had just about enough of this, when Miroku woke up. Before he knew where he was and what he was doing, the poor Miroku was beaten back to a state of unconscious by two very angry people, one being Sango and the other being Kurama. The two stormed outta the club and into the car leaving Kaori dealing with the pervert. She picks him up by holding the collar of his shirt and dragged him out.

"That was, umm… weird." Rin commented.

"I thought that was quite amusing." Kagome said with a smile.

"So Kagome, an offer from Inuyasha's people. That's so cool!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound very happy about this."

"I am happy about this; I just never thought that I'd get an offer like this one." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Anyways, you were great tonight I mean it. It was like you were born to do this." Rin commented.

"Thanks, I was really proud of myself tonight too." Kagome smiled, "hey Rin, you wanna go grab a drink before heading back?"

"Of course, to celebrate your success and the bright future ahead of you!" Rin declared .

The two walked out of the dressing room and into the bar area. Hojo was the bartender today, which means free drinks for them. They walked towards the bar while trying to look for two empty spots, the bar was quite busy today considering it is only 10:30pm at night. After a minute two men left the bar, leaving two empty spots. Kagome and Rin quickly walk towards the seats. After Sitting down, Hojo walked towards the two with his usual cheesy smile.

"What can I get you two ladies?" Hojo asked as if he never met them before.

Kagome and Hojo went way back. They met each other in Kindergarten and lost contact after middle school. It was only couple weeks ago when Kagome and Rin went shopping and bumped into Hojo in the mall that they finally got to see each other again. And also, it was Hojo who hooked Kagome up with performance tonight. So in a way, thanks to Hojo, she got the offer from Kaori.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie please?" Kagome smiled.

"And I want a pink lemonade please!" Rin said.

"Of course ladies, your drinks will be ready in a just a minute." Hojo bowed to them, causing them to giggle and went to get their drinks. Minutes later, he came back with their drinks and said "Here are your drinks my ladies, enjoy!"

"Oh stop it Hojo, you are being silly." Rin giggled.

"Fine I'll stop. By the way, good job tonight Kagome, you were great!" Hojo commented.

"Thanks, and you will never believe who came by after the show!" Kagome said.

"Let me guess, ummm, your mom?" Hojo joked.

"Better than that, Inuyasha's sister, Kaori, came and offered her to be Inuyasha's personal dance partner!" Rin squealed.

"Inuyasha's dance partner!" Hojo's eyes went wide. After some thinking and processing the info he was just given he finally said "Congrats Kag, see I told you you'd make it big!"

"Hold your horses Hojo, Rin said that they offered me a job, that doesn't mean I accepted it!"

"What!? Why not, I mean you are a great dancer, and tons of other people would die for what they offered you!" Hojo exclaimed and was beyond shock. "I mean, I know I wouldn't give it up so easily."

"It's just too much for one day, I'm tired and I don't wanna make a decision that I'll regret later." Kagome said simply.

"Guess you're right. But still, this is too good of an opportunity to give up."

"I know Hojo, but my dream is to perform in front of people, not to be famous or anything." Kagome sighed while taking a sip of her drink.

"It's getting late and I'm really tired. Let's go Kagome." Rin got up and was about to pay for the drinks when Hojo stopped her.

"Don't worry, it's on the house!" Hojo winked.

"Thanks Hojo, see ya later!" Kagome got up and took a final sip of her drink. She grabbed her purse and exited out the door with Rin.

--Inuyasha and the others --

It was 12:00 at night and somehow, Inuyasha couldn't seem to fall asleep. Usually by this time he would be asleep already, that is if he wasn't at a party or working. He kept on tossing and turning on his bed. Unable to sleep, he got up and walked out to his little balcony again. He was trying to think of a reason why he couldn't sleep, but to no such luck. All he could think about was her.

Kikyou…

"God dammit, why can't you stay out of my mind Kikyou?"

Frustrated, he decided to go get a beer from the fridge in the kitchen. In the kitchen, just when he was about to open the lock on the fridge due to his annoying sister and brother deciding to lock it at night so he couldn't drink anymore; he heard a voice walking into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha is gonna love her!" he heard Miroku said opening the door into the kitchen.

'_I'm gonna love who?' _Inuyasha had a confuse look on his face.

Then Miroku, Sango, Kaori and Kurama walk in with the happiest look on their faces as if they won the Billion lotteries.

"Inuyasha, what the hell do you think you are doing? I locked it because I don't want you to drink!" Kaori said angrily.

"Who am I gonna love?" Inuyasha ask determined to change the subject.

"Don't change the freakin' subject!" Kaori glared.

"I am just trying to get a cup of milk, is that a crime?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"You know what, I'm not gonna argue with you tonight, I'm in too good of a mood for you to spoil!" Kaori grinned.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Inuyasha asked '_this is way too creepy!' _

"Nothing, it's just been a long day of work and we just had a drink to relieve ourselves." Sango said.

"Oh, it's okay for you guys to drink but not me!?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Duh, we don't get drunk like you. We know when to stop drinking." Kurama said simply.

"Feh."

"Anyways, you were saying that I am gonna love someone, who is that someone Miroku?" Inuyasha asked the pervert.

"No one in particular." Miroku said in an odd tone.

"Sure, whatever you say Miroku!" The half-demon said while looking at Miroku suspiciously.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in now, Night guys" Sango yawned.

"Night my _dear_ Sango, sweet dreams!" Miroku said while trying to say it in the sexiest tone he could muster.

"No thanks pervert. Only gods know what your definition of sweet dreams mean!" Sango waved as she headed out the door.

"That hurts Sango!" Miroku yelled after her, "oh well, I better turn in too. I gotta finish the wonderful dream I was dreaming before you guys rudely woke me up." He said dreamily.

"You mean the one with all the fairies and stuff." Kurama smirked.

"How did you know that?" Miroku's jaw dropped.

"It's kinda hard not too know since you were like 'oh my dear Sango, since when did you become a fairy and learn how to fly. You look so good in those tight mini-skirts. Don't fly away my dear Sango…' Yeah, you should've seen her face after you shouted that out-loud." Kaori giggled.

"No wonder there was a bump on my head!" A light-bulb lit up inside his head as he rubbed his head.

By this time, Inuyasha and Kurama were downright laughing out loud at Miroku who in turn threw two different pieces of bread at them. They both caught the bread in their hands and threw it back at Miroku.

"Owwww, I think I suffered enough hits today!" Miroku got up and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go to sleep now!"

"Don't you get him everyday! I mean you should be used to it by now." Inuyasha pointed out the obvious. Miroku just continued walking and gave him the finger.

"No thanks Miroku, I ain't gay and I definitely don't wanna do you." Inuyasha yelled at the pervert who just ignored him.

"Well, it has been a long day so night bro, Kurama. See ya in the morning." Kaori got up as well.

"Hold up, something just crossed my mind. You said that you guys were working right?" Kaori nodded her head. "What were you guys working on? How come I didn't know that? I mean you guys are my personal everything."

"Sorry Inuyasha, our lives don't revolve around you." Kaori said.

"Besides, you normally don't care what we do or not. You just like to stay home and do nothing. You never hang with us now these days" Kurama points out.

"Just tell me what you guys were doing." Inuyasha demanded.

"No" Kaori said simply.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye--"

"Fine, we held an audition for back up dancers, that's it" Kurama lied.

"Oh, then why didn't you just tell me?" Apparently, Inuyasha was satisfied with the answer Kurama provided.

"Well because I don't wanna, you got a problem with that!" Kaori challenged Inuyasha.

"Well yes of course!"

"You know what, I'm not even gonna argue. It is a complete waste of my time! I'm gonna go to sleep now, 'night Kurama!" Kaori left the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha and Kurama by themselves

"I'm gonna go to bed now, see ya in the morning Inuyasha." With that, Kurama left the room also.

"Fine, just leave me here in the kitchen all alone by myself. What nice friends I have!" Inuyasha screamed.

"GO TO SLEEP INUYASHA!! CAUSE I NEED MY 10 HOURS OF SLEEP!" Kaori screamed back from up the stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3… sorry it took so long. Too much homework, it is the beginning of my 2nd tri. This chapter was kinda odd I thought, so it not my fave chapter. But I hope you guyz like it. Anyways, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to meet each other in the next chapter so watch out for that. hehehe…

PeACe OUt,

.:. b A b ik A o R i .:.


End file.
